


No Tengo Dinero

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	No Tengo Dinero

It’s cold.

It’s freezing like hell.

December is a busy month.

Presents, happy faces and joy to the world.

I’m one of the hidden ones.

I’m invisible, until I’m unwrapped.

Then I have to do what I have to do.

I’m the scratch for a secret itch.

Then I just disappear.

I’m empty.

I’m nothing.

No family.

No friends.

The love of my life killed in a forgotten war.

His bravery ignored.

Just like me.

The lights go on.

I’m ready for my one minute of fame.

Go…

“Do you want a tight arse?”

“Twenty-five for sucking, fifty for fucking.”


End file.
